This invention relates to a cooling fan assembly for vehicles and more particularly to a cooling fan assembly associated with a temperature-responsive means rotatably mounted on a driving shaft of an automotive vehicle.
In conventional practice, the fan assembly is rigidly mounted on a temperature-responsive rotatable means, such as a viscous fluid coupling device, by means of bolts. As a result of such rigid connection between the fan assembly and the coupling device, however a problem arises if the coupling device is improperly mounted on the driving shaft. That is, the rotation of the fan assembly fixedly connected to the coupling device eccentrically carried on the shaft may impart twisting force on the bearings between the coupling device and the shaft due to the inertial moment of the fan rotation resulting in damage of the bearings.